datearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Slavic Union
Creation The Nation was made on the 1st of July 2019 from the user called: Diplomat_Sami, earning a famous reputation as "The Dictator." 'War' The Nation is normally engaged in a war when: *The Dictator and Supreme Leader Diplomat_Sami get killed *He feels disrespected *When he feels "faked newsed" from different town medias *Other Leader don't know when they have to shut up History: :::: In the beginnig, there was the war called "kick-ass" which ended by the independence of Warsaw (the capital of the Union). :::: Then the Great Leader always got banned (every two weeks ) so the Union had every two weeks Towns The first towns were planed once like "Minsk" and "Kiev" which were made to join the Union and help in any way or to recruit new people. Through the time many Towns like "Memphis, Cairo" joined which then left to make their own nation. Because of the bad experience which the Great Dictator had , every town will get kicked when they ever want to! So it the summary of Towns always change, but the key towns are: *Mothertown: Warsaw #Minsk #Kiev Unfortanetly "Minsk" will fall soon because the guy that ruled there is too busy. Mother-Town Every Nation has a Mothertown, the first Town in every Nation. In the Slavi_Union or earlier called USSR (United sozialist slavic republic) the mothertown was "Warsaw" which was createt by the Great Dictator and Supreme-Leader General Admiral Diplomat_Sami. Warsaw was always a small town , that was build too big. It has the biggest Street in the whole World(terra) they measure seomtimes over a chunk(16 blocks). Warsaw has also a lot more Attraction like: *Notre Dame *Empire State Building *Chinese Central Park *Library of Alexandria *Nightclub(just 18+) *World Trade Center The key Goal of Warsaw was always a City where you can have fun and just don't think or do anything else, this is why the creaters of Warsaw made Nightclubs and soon Discos and Shopping Centers with many Restaurants if the population is raising more. One of the biggest features of Warsaw is that you can buy nearly finished build homes, so you don't need to think of building anything, you just need to organise it a little bit inside. Datearth World 2 Map - Google Chrome 09.06.2019 00_41_00.png|beginning Datearth Terra Map - Google Chrome 20.07.2019 00_53_34.png|Later History Prehistory *The Creator lived first on a different Server called EarthMc, There he lived in Kiev and was the General there and even build a Ukragon(copy of Pentagon) . This Server made the big fault making a queue so you sometimes had to wait more then 12 hours to play 15 minutes because then your mum comes in and wants something from you...... So the greater stopped playing there. :::: :::: Then the old Mayor KiberEduard foundet this new Server called datblock!!! He already created a town called Elwinton on World II (now called Terra) which was a smaller town wit less then 10 members in Turkey. Then the Town fall unfortanetly because of finacally and timing problems, :::: Then the creater moved to Mexico , there the Mayor Lampenmann invited him luckely and he even was allowed to build a house ther ( the creater wants to say a huge thank you for his kindness). :::: :::: :::: Creating :::: Then he wanted to create something big , something HUGE!!!! He wanted to make his small little Town. :::: :::: Warsaw was greated and the old mayor KibertEduard and some other Friends helped the Dictator to build up a new city. :::: the Dictator also came up with the idea of a Cathdrale(Notre Dame) and Kibereduard started to build it after they farmed 7hours sand in the Sahra. :::: :::: Indpendence :::: Then the city joined the old Dutch_Republic which many people dont know of , the old cpital of it was (flanders; called differently) :::: Then Dutch_Republic got in War with Germany and Warsaw got kicked then Germans and Dutch_Republic fought againt Warsaw and themself. :::: :::: Basically we were the war reason ^^ :::: :::: After flanders() got hit from 12 nukes they gave up (dont had any nuts and motivation basically) :::: and moved to World IV (Novus) :::: :::: Then Warsaw was some time neutral and wanted to join a Nation because it need the power to claim chunks. After long days waiting to get the invite and accept stuff done; Warsaw joined Germany! :::: :::: Warsaw didnt liked is as much there soon and had the idea to make thier own nation (USSR). :::: But Germans didnt let them go because they werent kind enough for them. :::: For the indpendence of warsaw has fäught our Dictator in every way he could! He even made a cobblemosters and got banned 1 day from _mincraft_ after 1 day get banned for nother 3 days because of toxity (P.S still dont forgave you) the dictators first bann in his whole mincraft Sevrer expierence. :::: Then this not official war started "kick ass" :::: :::: The old Leader was "Boimahoi" and after him a new Leader got on the Power called "Tauses" (a boy not a girl!) (P.S no one knew it for a lonnnnnnnnng time) :::: :::: After the great dictator got a banned for being direspectful (7days) because he asked him which toilet he/she was using if she is trangender in public) :::: :::: He got sad and had let the dictator signing a book whihc said ' "You are not allowed to kill any Germans in anyway"' : he signed it and his town got independece. : : : Nation :::: So Warsaw was free and created a new Nation called USSR (United sozialist slavic republic) with the right to make Slavic_Union. This wouldnt be possible with the great and really helpfull donations of "kirtok" the old President of Wakanda which got defeated from the Germans and he got banned for a long time (forever) because he dublicated (2 double chests of diamonds ;?Mmiqua?) :::: The Nation got in war because germans feeled offended by the dictator and his words and he got banned because he made the USSR(United sozialist slavic republic) and not a soviet Union , even it has standed for it and everyone in the nation knew it ("minsk,Kiev") he got banned(14days) :::: Then there was Peace again for a long time actually and the cities and pupolation grew. :::: :::: Status Status is a really difficult and important thing for every Society! In the Soviet_Union respect is really assumed , so every can work for a status or get one from the Dictator (the highest status you can have in the Union) Here you will see a Ordered list of The national titles and there status Nation History The Union always had wars , so many towns always wanted to leave or join because of those wars. There are many wars which i personaly dont even want to mansion because this are jsut 2-3 days wars, which is actually long but still there nothing happened something big. One of the bigger "wars" was the "kick a**" which was the independence war of Warsaw. Which Warsaw finally won because of the emotional weakness of the german leader , which lead to a agreement that the dictator signed. We have fallen in a war again , called the "crazy war" because the german just went crazy and it is still going on(21.07.2019). Even the Great Dictator dont know the actually reason for this war. The german got kicked in thier ass again! We nearly took whole German over!! More detail after germany got taken out of the game. This is going to be a long war.(22.07.2019) Our great Dipomats made peace with Germany , and germany also allied which wasnt a part of the play. But the war is still going on ;in our mind (25.07.2019) Rules 'Constitution' §1 (1)Slavic_Rpublic dictatorial republic. Its law emanates from the Dictator. (2) The Federal Capital and the seat of the supreme Leader of the Federation is Warsaw. : (3) The principal domicile of a person is established, where he/she has settled with provable intention or it is apparent from the circumstances that this was to be the central point of relations of life; if the real assumption in an overall professional, economic and social relations of life is met by several domiciles, then the person has to designate the one to which he/she has the prevailingly closest proximate relationship. : : (4) No one may be discriminated against because of his personal impediment. The Republic, Federation are committed to guarantee equal treatment to the impaired and non-impaired humans in most areas of daily life. : : (5) Public servants including members of the Federal Army are guaranteed the undiminished exercise of their political rights. §2 (1) Slavic_Union commits itself to comprehensive national defense. Its goal is to safeguard its independence toward the outside and the unity of the Federal territory, especially for the maintenance and defense of the permanent neutrality. In this its constitutional institutions and its capacity to act, as well as the dictatorial freedoms of its inhabitants are also to be protected and defended from violent attacks from the outside. (2) To the comprehensive national defense belong the spiritual , civilian and economic national defense. §3 :::# the maintenance of peace and order and security, including the provision of general first aid, but with the exclusion of local security police; the right of association and assembly; matters pertaining to personal status, including the registration of birth, marriages and deaths and the change of names; aliens policies and registration; matters pertaining to weapons and munitions, the use of firearms; :::# he organization and leadership of the Federal police and the Federal gendarmerie; regulation of the establishment and organization of other guarding bodies, with the exception of communal guarding bodies, regulation of the armament of guarding bodies and the right to the use of weapons :::# Every male Slavic citizen is liable for military service. Whoever refuses to fulfill his defense obligation on the grounds of reasons of conscience and is exempted from it, is to render alternate service lie civil works. :::#Slavic female citizens may voluntarily serve in the Federal Army as soldiers and have the right to complete this service. 'General Civil Code (GCC)' §1 -Rights # Every member of any status which lives in the Slavic_Union(USSR) has the right to buy any item of any kind which isn't restricted or banned of the nation's government #Every member of the same status has the right to be treated equally #Every member of the nation has the right to be respected from someone which has a lower status #Every citizen has the right to move in any city in the Slavic_Union : §2- The goverment #The goverment is formed with 8 members of the Slavic_Union. The most important is the Leader or Dicator which doesnt get voted by any member of any kind. The 5 Minister are the consultant of the nations leader and the performer of the organisation of rules and their implementation. Also, they are the only members of the government which are allowed to vote for rules and other stuff which could affect the country. #To make a new rule the Leader always can be disturbed by any kind of minister who is allowed to give advices or personal opinions and critics. But they aren't allowed to interrupt him in any physical way which is in Minecraft possible. Thank You Then the union wants to say a big thank you to everyone, that helped to create this wonderful nation!! I also want to say a big thank you to particular those people: *Kirtok *MMiqua *Sandkuchen *Zsombor7(Vaness22) *Diplomat_Sami Your Dictator and the whole Nation wishes you guys a wonderful future and please take care of you guys!!! :::: :::: Category:Terra